Electrodes can be used to monitor physiological electric signals on the skin of a patient. These signals may come from, for example, muscle, nerves, the heart, the brain, the ear, or the eye. Monitoring electric signals from a patient can be used, for example, to determine the health of various organs and organ systems. Applications include, but are not limited to electrocardiograms, electroretinograms, nerve conduction testing, electroencephalograms, electrogastrograms, and evoked potential measurements from optical, acoustic, tactile, thermal, olfactory, and taste stimulation.
One of the difficulties in monitoring physiological electric signals on the skin is the inconvenience and variability caused by have to place many electrodes separately. To overcome this difficulty, electrode arrays have been employed (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,722,591; 6,032,064; and 6,564,079).
There still exists a need to make electrode arrays that are easier to use and/or have improved performance.